Anticipated Return
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Chris Jericho is finally back with WWE after being absent for a month. CM Punk is there to welcome him back with open arms ... and an open bed. SLASH! One-shot, PWP... Other warnings inside. Please Review!


_~Please enjoy this hot, smutty JeriPunk fic. I know I did.~_  
_~Haley~_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk or Jeri.  
**Rated:** M  
**WARNINGS:** slash, explicit language & scenes, rough sex, and possible sexual frustration on your behalf. I apologize in advance.

* * *

***CM Punk's POV***

"Mm, you like that, you filthy little whore, huh? Do you like me ramming my hard cock into your tight fucking asshole?"

CM Punk looked up in pure bliss as the one-and-only Chris Jericho mounted him, completely naked. He absolutely _loathed_ Chris in and out of the ring, but this was the only time he absolutely loved the man. He tugged at his short, black hair with bent-up sexual frustration surging through his body in high levels. Chris hadn't gotten him off in over a month, as they had been separated by an ocean. He missed the feeling of the hot, dry friction inside of him.

"You know I love it," Punk panted. His own hard cock lay on his tiny chub of a belly, moving upwards only when Chris slammed rather hard into him. "I need-I need it from be-behind."

"You need it from behind, little slutty boy?" Chris asked with a horny grin spread across his face. He tore himself out of Punk's pulsating heat and flipped the man onto his hands and knees. Punk yelped at the sudden movement and at the sensation of the bed sheets rubbing against the tip of his swollen, aching cock. He felt Chris grab two large handfuls of his ass roughly before he poked the tip of his cock inside of Punk's hole.

"Don't tease me, fucker," Punk hissed while fisting the bed sheets. He slammed his hips backwards, which made Chris' cock go halfway into his ass. He moaned in pleasure.

"You'll get what I give you," Chris began with lust deepening his voice, "and you'll fucking like it."

Chris suddenly buried his cock deep within Punk's ass. He let out a pleasured screech as the arrogant blond thrust his hips roughly. Punk supported his weight with one hand so he could reach down with the other and start jerking himself off.

"Don't you dare touch yourself," Chris hissed, batting his hand away. "I'll make you see stars if that's what you want, baby."

Chris shifted his hips so his thrusts hit dead-center on Punk's prostate each time. Punk's vision clouded over with stars, as Chris had promised, and he felt a simultaneous tightening and rush of heat throughout his lower belly and balls. He exploded all over the bed beneath him in a few long, sticky streams of cum. Exhausted, he collapsed face-first on the bed.

"You're not done yet, slut," Chris purred. He tore himself out of Punk's ass once again and lifted him onto the floor, where he pushed him to his knees. "Open wide and say, '_ahh_'!"

Punk opened his mouth as wide as his jaw would allow and let Chris shove his thick, long cock into his warm, wet mouth. "Ohh, baby, you have no idea how great this feels."

Chris tangled his hands in Punk's black hair and, with a fast pace, fucked his face. The tip of his swollen cock jabbed the back of his throat as he did so, which made Punk gag and sent tears to his eyes. Chris thrust in once more and kept his cock at the back of Punk's throat, which made the tears fall down his face freely. He pulled out some before he slapped Punk's cheek roughly, leaving his hand-print across the pale skin. After assaulting Punk with a few more slaps, Chris continued on with fucking his face.

Punk, now hard again, snaked one of his hands down to his opening. He stuck one of his slender fingers inside and moaned along Chris' dick, which made the older man shiver.

Chris abruptly pulled his now soaking-wet cock out of Punk's mouth and, after slapping his face with it, fell to his knees as well and pinned Punk to the wall. He kissed him roughly and held his face in his hands. Punk kissed back desperately. The two sweaty men continued on until Chris pulled back. He lay down on his back and dragged Punk by his hips on top of him. Punk immediately took the initiative to grab Chris' dick and line it up with his hole before harshly slamming his hips down on the pulsating organ. He rolled his hips in a circle once Chris was fully sat inside of him. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Enough with this teasing, you little bitch," Chris moaned huskily. He grabbed onto Punk's hips with such pressure it would surely leave bruises and again started his assault on the smaller man's sensitive hole. Punk cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. With one hand, he jerked himself off roughly, and with the other tweaked one of his nipples.

"I'm so close, baby," Chris panted, slowly closing his eyes. Punk threw his head back again and did the same. The heat of their intimate encounter encircled them as they, in sync, let out such deep, primal screams that surely people across the world from them could hear it. With one final ram inside of him, Chris pushed past all barriers and exploded inside of Punk. He shot the biggest load of his life inside of the straight-edge man and, while waiting for his breathing to slow, felt it coating both Punk's walls and his own cock. As Chris came, Punk also exploded. His cum shot out all over Chris' chest and his own hand while glistening under the dimmed light of his hotel room. He rolled his hips around to milk every last drop from Jericho's dick while he tugged at his own. Their balls fully drained, they separated from each other and collapsed next to one another until their breathing relaxed.

"That certainly made up for the month we've been deprived of each other," Chris murmured. Punk trailed a few kisses down Jericho's torso, licking his own cum up in the process, and made it to Jericho's lower belly. He kissed him there before kissing down Chris' shaft delicately and ending on the pink head. Chris looked down at him with a cocky grin and pulled his face to his own. They kissed each other passionately a few times. Punk sat on Jericho's stomach and continued with the kissing until several minutes had gone by.

"I gotta go, kid. Thanks for the fuck," Jericho finally announced. He stood up and dressed himself while Punk slowly followed him, still nude.

"Come by tomorrow," Punk said, shooting him a sexy grin followed by a wink. "I bet I'll have stretched out some to allow you into me without as much pain."

"Will do," Jericho promised, tugging Punk's head back by pulling on his hair. He gave him a brief kiss before smoothing out his clothes. "Good-night."

"Night," Punk returned. He watched Jericho quietly open the door and slide out before shutting it behind him. The Chicago native smiled slowly before he turned his gaze back to the disaster they had made of the bed. Whatever. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N -** Due to my inability to write for another fic at this moment, I started listening to some music to hopefully ignite me past my writer's block. While it did _no_ such thing, five simple words uttered by Jericho in the song "Enemy" by Fozzy _(you turn on so easily)_ created this fic. Depending on whether or not you liked this or not, you can either thank or blame the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah for making me write this. Personally, I thank him profusely.  
PS: Reviews are always appreciated (;


End file.
